Conventionally, a game device to which an operation device such as a controller is connected and that causes a game to progress according to input operation to this operation device and causes a connected display device to display a game screen is known (for example, refer to PTL 1). The game device described in PTL 1 is a so-called stationary-type game device, and executes an application according to the above-described input operation to cause a game based on this application to progress.
Furthermore, as such a game device, one having a communication function that can communicate with external equipment in a wired or wireless manner is also known, and this game device is configured to be capable of acquiring content such as a game application from a server on a network for example.
Meanwhile, a portable terminal that is provided with an operation device and a display device on a casing and causes a game to progress according to input operation to the operation device by a processing device provided in this casing is known (for example, refer to PTL 2). This portable terminal also has a communication function that can connect to external equipment in a wireless or wired manner.